Psych with a touch of music
by CeeSixAychTwelveOhSix
Summary: A series of shuffle drabbles. I may update as I feel inspired. Perspectives range from just about every main character. Some Shules, because who doesn't love that! T just to be safe.
1. For The Girls

**This made me squee, and I wrote it. This One's For The Girls- Martina McBride**

**

* * *

**

When on duty, officers had to keep the scanners on and could not listen to the radios in their squad cars. No cop would never dream of violating that rule; they knew that they needed to be ready to snap into action at any given moment.

But after hours, on the drive home, the radio could come on. An officer still needed to be careful about volume and station selection, but it wasn't strictly off-limits to listen to music in the car.

Casting furtive looks around, making sure the coast was clear, a hand reached out and lightly bumped the knob.

Buzz McNab drove away from the station, singing at the top of his lungs.


	2. Hello

**Minor (very minor) spoilers for An Evening with Mr. Yang. Hello- Lionel Richie**

**

* * *

**

He was pacing past her desk again.

Most people wouldn't describe the action as "pacing;" maybe prancing, flitting, bounding, but not such a routine motion as pacing.

But most people didn't know Shawn Spencer.

She wondered if he would ever just stop, look her in the eye, and say what he wanted to say. She knew that she would never, ever find the courage to say what _she_ wanted to say. Not after the last time she'd tried.

That didn't stop her from wondering where he was every second of every day.

She wasn't sure how to even begin, not that she was going to try. But she couldn't help but hope that someday, they would be able to come clean.


	3. Soul Sister

**Spoiler for American Duos, but if you haven't seen that episode then what are you doing away from the TV? You are so far behind. Hey, Soul Sister- Train**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't just a kink for power, although that was always a plus. Even though he had practically been raised with a gun in his hand, he couldn't deny that they excited him. And a gun in the hands of a beautiful woman? Mind. BLOWN.

But the defining moment was watching her at her short stint as a choreographer. She clearly was a little rough around the edges when it came to dance, but her heart was all there. Gus was intimidated by the fury in her eyes, and had shot him a glance conveying inordinate amounts of terror.

As for him? He was in love with Juliet O'Hara, irreversibly.


	4. Sexy Back

**Oh Gus. Warnings: one swear word (gasp). Sexy Back- Justin Timberlake**

**

* * *

**

Maybe it was the fact that he was dating a model, but Gus found the transition into the Shallow Life remarkably easy. He had the walk, the bone structure, the flawless features. It was ridiculous that he hadn't capitalized on this sooner.

In the background, he could hear Shawn babbling on about some murder or something like that. Something about an assistant? Gus knew he should be paying attention, but... He caught his reflection in the mirror again.

Damn. Why would someone this beautiful ever wear pants?


	5. Do You Know

**I would marry Detective Lassiter in a heartbeat. Do You Know- Inrique Eglasias

* * *

**

He was a fantastic detective, regardless of how foolish Spencer made him look occasionally. He had a great sense of humor, even if he didn't show it all the time. He was an interesting person with many talents and hobbies, and he was incredibly intelligent.

So what if he spent most of his days at work? So what if he was practically married to his job? So what if he had trouble communicating at times? Did that make him less of a good person? Did that lessen his impact as an officer of the law? He saved lives on a daily basis.

But listening to the dead air in his dark house, he realized that none of that mattered. He still hadn't been able to save his marriage.


	6. Run To You

**Because everyone needs someone to run to. I Run To You- Lady Antebellum**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes it was all too much. The responsibility of it all. So many people depended upon her, so many people looked up to her. When bad things happened, she was always the first one people went to with questions, accusations, demands. Granted, most days she loved her job. She loved the fact that she was instrumental in keeping the city safe, and she loved watching her officers and detectives and even the occasional consultant grow and learn on a daily basis.

But there were days when she just wanted to tear out all her hair and scream, get in her car and drive and never stop.

Her cell phone rang; she answered without looking. "Vick here."

"Hey sweetheart. Are we still on for date night tonight? The babysitter's all lined up."

Karen took a deep breath and smiled, relaxing for the first time all week. "Of course, baby."


	7. Dream On

**Not intended to be anti-Shawn. Sometimes, you just get tired of your best friend. Dream On- Aerosmith**

**

* * *

**

He had always been there for Shawn. Even when the boy had taken off without warning, he had stayed behind and waited patiently for his best friend to return. Day in and day out, he sacrificed his time to solve cases, be the sidekick, drive the car. No matter what, Shawn was the headliner, the hero, the face in the papers.

Was it too much to ask to have one moment of glory to himself?

He could see it: Fearless Guster, solving crimes and getting the girl. People would know his name.

"Gus, buddy! Let's go!"

Someday. He grabbed the keys and sighed.


	8. Keeping Me Alive

**No warnings here, just dads. Keeping Me Alive- The Afters**

**

* * *

**

When Shawn's life had started, Henry's had started for a second time.

All of his dreams of having a son, raising him to be his best friend, his partner, were finally realized. The boy was so smart, so gifted; it was incredible. Of course he had to be rebellious. Nobody was perfect. But Henry knew Shawn's heart. He knew that his son was a good boy, and he knew that Shawn would do the right thing when it came down to it.

When Shawn left, Henry felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and run over by a tractor.

But when Shawn came back, when they finally started talking again and spending time together, Henry was given a third chance at life.

And no matter how infuriating he was, Shawn was truly the only thing that kept Henry alive.


	9. Hell Yeah

**I love you, Lassie. Hell Yeah- Montgomery Gentry**

**

* * *

**

At the end of the day, sometimes the only thing he wanted to do was go to a bar and drink until he couldn't see straight. Of course, he was never that irresponsible. He always made sure to stop before any lasting damage was done, and he always took a taxi there and back.

But sometimes he just had to get up and dance to the band, singing at the top of his lungs.

Tonight was one of those nights, and the band was a dad-band that played the classics. He raised his beer, hollering out the words and bobbing his head, when he noticed a familiar face in the crowd. He lowered his arm quickly, sloshing his beer in the process, but it was too late; he'd been spotted.

She made no attempt to come over to where he was standing; she just grinned and kept singing along with the band. Regaining his confidence (or maybe he was just buzzed enough not to care), he joined back in singing.

It wasn't until three more songs had gone by when he saw her again. She walked right past him, nodded and said "see you in the morning, partner."


	10. Being Alive

**Have you seen this musical? Sondheim at his finest. Being Alive- Company**

**

* * *

**

She had survived this long by not being vulnerable. Even when the world came crashing down, she was solid and undeterred. Boys and men had tried to get her to open up, to give them everything. She had resisted, knowing that it wasn't worth it in the long run.

So why did she lie awake every night, thinking about him and his laugh and his smile and his gorgeous eyes? Why did she want to tell him every insignificant detail of her entire life? It didn't make any sense. She didn't want to deal with the confusion, the potential heartbreak of being in a relationship.

So why did she hate that she was alone? Wasn't it easier to remain distant, safe and detached?

Why did he have to make her feel so... real?


	11. Take On Me

**It's only a matter of time, folks. Take On Me- A-Ha**

**

* * *

**

"I promise I'm not that bad."

Jules rolled her eyes and kept working. "For the last time, Shawn, I'm busy."

He stood up, bounced on the balls of his feet, and grabbed at his hair. Regrouping, he leaned back over her desk until he was inches away from her face. "I think you think I'm joking, to which I say: I never joke about anything." The detective scoffed. "Jules, please, just hear me out."

She locked eyes with the man and took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm listening. Convince me."

Shawn contemplated for a moment, then walked around her desk and knelt beside her chair. "Juliet O'Hara, I love you more than life itself," he proclaimed, his voice deep and full of emotion. "Would you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Jules stared down into his eyes. "You're completely serious? You actually want this?"

"Dear God, O'Hara, just say yes and kiss him already!"

The pair swiveled around to find the entire station waiting to hear the verdict. Juliet glared at her partner before throwing herself at the man at her feet. "Ok," she whispered before kissing his startled lips.


End file.
